1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to aids for swimmers and more particularly to hydrofoil swim fin assemblies comprising a foot housing and a pivotally connected hydrofoil blade mechanism which enhances by hydrofoil action the forward propulsion of the swimmer during both the up and down-strokes of the leg.
2. Prior Art
Various modifications to and deviations from the well known swim flipper have been proposed to help propel the user through the water. The proposals in question may be classified into two groups. The first group involves the use of various types of pivotable vanes, valves or baffles which aid the swimmer during the up-stroke or during the down-stroke, but not both. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 805,515; 2,557,367; 3,081,467 and 3,952,351. None of these proposals provide hydrofoil action and none two-way hydrofoil action.
The second group involves use of hinged flippers. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,977 and French Pat. No. 1,208,636. Neither provides hydrofoil action, neither provides two-way hydrofoil action, neither provides the separate blade with an exposed leading edge and each requires a substantial foot and ankle movement to implement the hinge action, as opposed to utilization of mere water resistance.